FogClan/Roleplay Archive1
Stormheart padded around camp. Icewish ♥ 18:09, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar came out of his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) He decided to go hunting. Icewish ♥ 04:56, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar walked up to Stormheart "can i go hunting with you"he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Um, O.K," he replied. Icewish ♥ 05:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) they both padded into the woods.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Stormheart looked for prey. Icewish ♥ 05:15, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar caught 2 voles.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Stormheart caught a skinny mouse. Icewish ♥ 05:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "here you can bring back the voles and I'll bring back the mouse"Jetstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "No, it's fine," said Stormheart. "Everyone knows I'm not a good hunter anyway." Icewish ♥ 05:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "a leaders word is law" Jetstar meowed taking the mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Um, okay..." he replied, taking the voles. Icewish ♥ 16:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) they both padded back to camp with the fresh-kills.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Stormheart set Jetstar's prey in the freash-kill pile. Icewish ♥ 17:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar Put the mouse in the fresh-kill pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Stormheart padded away. Icewish ♥ 18:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur sat back on her haunches day dreaming. 18:40, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw padded out of the apprentices den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Puddlesplash yawned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:49, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw walked into Puddlesplash.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:52, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Sr=treampetal looked around camp for her brother. Icewish ♥ 00:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar went out for another hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:59, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur walked over and picked up the skinny mouse and gulped it down as she padded away. 01:07, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar came back with three mice.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur caught herself staring at jetstar 01:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar put the mice in the fresh-kill pile then saw Brairfur staring at him "hi" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur blinked then blushed as she purred "Sorry.." 01:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "its okay, do you wanna come on a border patrol with me?" Jetstar asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur blinked again and nodded. 02:05, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "then lets go"Jetstar smiled walking into the woods.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:06, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hi, Flarepaw." Puddlesplash meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Flarepaw meowed back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Puddlesplash blinked. "Okay." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "do you like mice or voles"asked Flarepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:55, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "I prefer mice, thank you, but voles are nice." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:06, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "thats cool"Flarepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:07, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah." Puddlesplash meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "do you like hunting or fighting?"asked Flarepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:15, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "I like both." Puddlesplash smiled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "have you ever been in a clan battle?"asked Flarepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, nothing big. Just border squirmishes." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:53, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "cool, what clan was it?"Flarepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Stormheart padded out of camp to hunt. Icewish ♥ 23:10, Febuary 20, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar caught 2 mice.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:52, February 22, 2013 (UTC) He came back to camp with a tiny sparrow. Icewish ♥ 02:54, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw waited for an answer.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:57, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Puddlesplash flicked her tail. "MossClan I think." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:15, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "did you get any wounds?"Flarepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:11, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Secretwish slid out of the medicine den and let out a silvery chuckle. "Flarepaw...." the medicine cat laughed, amused. "Stop asking warriors whether they got wounds or not! Even if they did they'd have healed pretty sharpish." Firesoul put a mouse on the pile, that she had caught. "Stormheart and Flarepaw?" called the deputy. "Would you take a patrol along the MossClan border please?" "sure"Flarepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:15, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Puddlesplash licked her pelt. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw padded over to the border with Stormheart.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:05, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Firesoul yawned lightly and padded over to Jetstar. "tired" Jetstar purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:47, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Firesoul chuckled gently. "But of course." She looked around briskly and lowered her voice. "I think we should think about a mentor for Flamekit."" Flamekit rolled over and over. ~Lilly "your right"Jetstar meowed watching the kit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:00, March 1, 2013 (UTC) "Little warrior." She grinned. ~Lilly "i think Stormheart would be a good mentor"jetstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:05, March 1, 2013 (UTC) "I had my eye on Spottedkit, myself." she grinned. Her daughter, given to another queen who had just passed on, rolled around. "But Stormheart will be perfect for Flamekit." "Brairfur would be good for Spottedkit but i'm sure you would do a better job"Jetstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:14, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Briarfur stared at Jetstar. ~ Dawn Jetstar went out of the den for a hunt with his apprentice.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:03, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Stormheart paced around camp. He looked worried. Icewish ♥ 03:47, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur watched Spottedkit tussle with Flamekit RueyWill put later! 15:22, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar came back with his apprentice with some fresh-kill.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur studied Spottedkit closely, watching the way she pounced and tackled. RueyWill put later! 16:25, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar padded over to Brairfur.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, Hi there Jetstar!" Brairfur mewed politley and continued watched Spottedkit. RueyWill put later! 16:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Brairfur"Jetstar replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:33, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "How have you been?" Brairfur asked staring at Jetstar. RueyWill put later! 16:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "pretty good"Jetstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "Good.." Brairfur mewed back and watched Spottedkit again. RueyWill put later! 16:45, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar watched Flamekit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:48, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur laid her tail on Jetstars shoulder RueyWill put later! 17:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar took a glance at Brairfur then looked back at Flamekit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:33, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur smiled at Jetstar. RueyWill put later! 00:15, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar smiled back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur felt like this was her chance. She took at deep breath and mewed "Jetstar, I'm in love with you...." RueyWill put later! 20:32, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar blushed "i love yo.." jetstar was cut off by a dog running straight toward the camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:37, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur rushed the kits inside of the nursery and lunged at the dog, sending it to the ground. Brairfur's eyes blazed with anger as she sliced threw its neck. RueyWill put later! 20:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC) The dog whimpered and ran away (that was quick :P)Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:47, March 19, 2013 (UTC) (LOL) Brairfur stood up and licked her shoulder, a long ragged scar sliced threw it and left blood. She quickly got it covered in cobwebs and walked back over to Jetstar, "You were saying?" RueyWill put later! 20:53, March 19, 2013 (UTC) (haha) "i love you too"Jetstar purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:57, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur nodded and licked his shoulder RueyWill put later! 21:06, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar licked Brairfur's cheek.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:00, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives